Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations is a song from the fourth series. It was first featured on Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition and was later released on Thomas' Train Yard Tracks. Originally, no music video was ever released of it for the fourth series. On 6 January 2016, it was released as a music video for Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :As you go from day to day :Looking for a better way :And you think you've got it all under control :So you bend the rules a bit :As you try to make things fit :But you know you should be doing as you're told :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :So you see you have to try and do the right thing every time :If you do, then you will come to the conclusion :That there is right and there is wrong :And the rules help you along :And they're really only there for your protection :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now?! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Connor * Porter * Salty * Paxton * Stafford * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Deputy Minister Locations * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford Bend * Sodor China Clay Company * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards * Knapford Station Yard Footage Used * A Blooming Mess * Pop Goes Thomas * Stuck on You * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * Wayward Winston * The Lost Puff * Percy's Lucky Day * Bill or Ben? * Away From the Sea * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Duck in the Water * Signals Crossed * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Spencer's VIP * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Mike O'Donnell has stated that music videos were made for this song for the fourth series, but for unknown reasons, it was unreleased. A similar fate happened to That's What Friends Are for. * The song is similar in beat and partly in lyrics to Yellow Submarine by the Beatles. * The Norwegian version has a different musical arrangment. * In the YouTube World Tour version, the penultimate chorus is omitted. CDs * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video Rules and Regulations - CGI Music Video Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour